In a high head pump/turbine the discharge ring is one of the most critical of all of the pump/turbine components. This has been established by a systematic analysis of the field experience involving foundation shifting and distributor height growth reported on a number of installations of different manufacture. In order to better understand the interaction between the stay ring 16, the discharge ring 14 and foundation 12, the discharge ring 14 is shown, in FIG. 1, as isolated with force components acting thereon as indicated. As indicated, the force arrow Z is the sum of the vertical loads acting on the discharge ring wetted surfaces. In the design, shown in FIG. 1, only the sole rings A and B transfer the vertical loads from the discharge ring 14 to the foundation 12. Analysis has shown that force Z is reacted by approximately 0.4Z on the inner sole ring portion A and by approximately 0.6Z on the outer sole ring portion B. The head cover (not shown) vertical load, which is approximately equal to the vertical force Z, is superimposed at the discharge ring to a discharge ring flange 17 resulting in a final vertical upward reaction of a force of 0.4Z at the inner sole ring A and also at the outer sole ring B. The magnitude of these forces for different operating conditions, even for these reduced loads, are of such magnitude as to require very careful anchorage.